Team RWBY Battle Royale
Commander Ghost= Team RWBY Battle Royale is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long from the Internet Series RWBY. RWBY Battle Royale.jpg|Simbiothero Rwbybattleroyale.png|Tierhalibelbrylle Team Rwby Battle Royal.png|Palantian RWBY vol 4 BR.png|BakaLord RWBY royale Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 RWBY battle royale Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Description Interlude Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long DEATH BATTLE Conclusion |-| Deathbattlewatcher5= Description RWBY. When all four members of the team are thrust into mortal combat, which one will stand above the rest? Introduction Wiz: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Together, they make up the huntress team of RWBY and together they are nigh-unstoppable. Boomstick: But in a fight to the death, there can be only one huntress left. Man, the RWBY fan base is not going to be happy with us. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ruby Rose Wiz: Ruby Rose was born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, two well renown huntsmen in the world of Remnant. *Biography **Age: 17 **Height: 5’2 **Leader of Team RWBY/RNJR **Half-Sister of Yang Xiao Long **Anime version of Red Riding Hood Boomstick: But like any young hero of destiny, Ruby's journey to be the very best started with the death of one of her parents; in this case, it was the passing of her mother Summer. Wiz: But despite the loss, Ruby trained under her Uncle Qrow to learn to be a Bona Fide scythe swinger. In fact, she grew so skilled that she was accepted into Haven Academy two years early. There, she fell into the ranks of the one and only Team RWBY; more on them later. *Crescent Rose **Large mechanical scythe **Blade can change angle **Turns into a high-caliber rifle **Blade tilts at different axis **Can use recoil to advantage **Different Dust shots ***Fire-Spews flame ***Ice-Shard projectiles ***Lightning-Paralyses ***Gravity-Levitates small amounts of ground Boomstick: But back to those scythe skills of her, because she has the perfect weapon to use it with them. This is the one and only Crescent Rose, a combination of a sniper rifle and a scythe. So I guess you could call it a Scyther Rifle! Wiz: ...Anyway, it's safe to say the Crescent Rose is much more deadly than Boomstick's jokes, especially considering that it can mow through entire hordes of Grimm. Boomstick: Aside from it's regular sniper round ammunition, Ruby can also use different kinds of Dust shots; with fire she can spew flames from the barrel, use ice to shoot icicles, zap enemies with lighting, and even levitate small patches of land with Gravity dust. *Semblance: Super Speed **Bursts of intense speed **Running in a circle generates a hurricane **Appearance of teleportation Wiz: This last Dust is especially useful considering Ruby's Semblance, Super Speed, enables her to move vast distances at blinding speeds across the terrain. Boomstick: You sure that's not teleportation there Wizard? Wiz: Pretty sure. Boomstick: Well, Super Speed isn't the only power Ruby has up her Red Hood, because she possesses a power that came from the God of Light himself; the Silver Eyes. *Silver Eyes **Inherited from her mother **Emits petrifying light **Activated by thinking of her loved ones Wiz: Inherited from her mother, the Silver Eyes emit an aura of blinding light that can petrify Grimm with a single flash, and can even harm Maidens, warrior women who can use magic, giving them a huge leg up over about 99.9% the rest of Remnant, although the exact circumstances are unknown. Boomstick: Didn't stop her from nearly frying Cinder Fall alive, but it didn't keep her down for long. Speaking of which, it's not Ruby's only weakness; her hand-to-hand combat abilities aren't top notch compared to her Scythe Swinging Skillset and since she constantly uses her Semblance, her Aura can decay pretty quickly. Wiz: But with a powerful scythe and deadly Silver Eyes ability, the Creatures of Grimm won't rest easy with this aspiring Huntress on the hunt. Weiss Schnee Wiz: Weiss Schnee was born into the incredibly wealthy Schnee Family, which made its money from the distribution of Dust across the world. *Background **Age: 19 **Height: 5’4 (in heels) **Nickname: Ice Queen **Former heiress of Schnee Dust Company **Rich kid version of Snow White Boomstick: But the comfortable life of a rich kid wasn't for Weiss, so she decided to train to become a Huntress, and kind of in a move that screams 'Screw you Dad, you don't understand me,' she decided to instead go to Beacon Academy rather than the Huntress academy within her country Atlas. Wiz: There, despite her cold attitude, no pun attended Boomstick, she joined Team RWBY to begin their training to become Huntresses, defending Remnant from the Grimm. Boomstick: And coming from a family rich in Dust selling, Weiss is certainly the Team's resident Dust expert. *Myrtenaster **Rapier flintlock pistol **Revolving dust chamber **Blade channels dust blasts ***Fire dust ***Wind dust ***Lightning dust ***Barrier dust ***Gravity dust Wiz: Weiss can harness the effects of Dust through her weapon, the Myrtenaster, a combination between a rapier and a flintlock pistol. Boomstick: A sword-gun may sound like the most generic weapon combination, but with the right kind of Dust it is a deadly weapon. She can command shots or waves of fire, ice, lighting or wind. Plus, she can create hard light constructs to act as barriers and use gravity Dust to levitate small patches of land-wait that sounds familiar. Wiz: Well, Dust can be brought like candy in a candy shop. But Dust isn't the only thing Weiss' family connections gives her; her Semblance is a rare example, passed down from her Huntsmen ancestors. *Semblance: Glyphs **Hereditary semblance **Maximizes elemental effects **Can manipulate motion **Allows wall climbing **Time dilation **Summoning of defeated foes ***Boarbatusk ***Queen Lancer ***Arma Gigas Boomstick: The Glyphs can do a lot of things; they can manipulate a person's motion, enabling them to run up walls or increase their speeds, slow down them down with time dilation, and can use it in conjunction with her Dust, enabling them to perform large scale elemental affects. Wiz: But the most legendary ability of the Glyphs is the ability to summon defeated enemies to help her in battle. There's the standard giant boar and wasp, but Weiss' greatest ally in this regard is the Arma Gigas. *Arma Gigas **Giant suit of white armor with gigantic broadsword **Summoned through Glyphs **Obtained it after defeating a Grimm Possessed Armor **Can control its size and enhance with other Glyphs Boomstick: That's what I'm talking about. With a broadsword that big, you know anyone picking a fight with Weiss is going to get cut in half every quickly. Wiz: Indeed; the Glyphs are one of the most versatile Semblances in the world, and Weiss has more than enough time to test the capabilities of the Glyphs. But that brings up a drawback of the Glyphs; they take time to prepare for their fullest extent, and are more often used to help her teammates out. Boomstick: But with her arsenal of Dust and a powerful White Knight at her back and call, Weiss certainly sets her place apart from the rest of her family. Blake Belladonna Wiz: When Blake Belladonna claimed she was born into the White Fang, it was no exaggeration. Her father was one of the founding members of the group, and Blake was a spirited supporter of their mission to create equality between Faunus and Humans. *Background **Age: 19 **Height: 5’6 **Cat Faunus **Once a White Fang member **Loner version of Beauty and the Beast Boomstick: Only problem was that there were some within the White Fang who felt like the Faunus should actually be above humans, one of whom was Blake's mentor, Adam Taurus. Wiz: As Blake watched her teacher fall further down the path of self-righteousness and revenge, Blake left the White Fang behind and instead found a new path; she would become a Huntress, and help prevent the cycle of violence from continuing. Boomstick: And she joined Team RWBY, which we all know is the theme of this episode. Wiz: Amongst her teammates, it wouldn't be a longshot to call Blake the most experienced member; after all, she's already fought against military grade robots, and has been an active member of the White Fang long before enrolling in Beacon. *Gambol Shroud **Katana/pistol/sheath/whip ***Sheath is bladed and can be dual-wielded with inner blade ***Katana folds to fit over grip, forming pistol ***Pistol grip is tied to sheath with long rope, forming a kusaragami Boomstick: And all that experience certainly shows when she whips out the Gambol Shroud, one of the most combination weapon-est combination weapons on the series. It's a gun, a katana, a cleaver and even a kusaragami, all with different combinations of a sword and a sheath. Wiz: Like the other members of her team, Blake is able to use Dust, but rather than channeling it through her weapon, she instead uses it to enhance her Semblance, which enables her to create Shadow Doubles that can be used to increase her own momentum or used to take a hit from an enemy in her place. *Semblance: Shadow Doubles **Produces body double **Gives double-jump **Goes down in one hit **Dust variations ***Earth-Stone statue ***Fire-Fire bomb ***Ice-Traps weapon ***Violet-Blinding haze Boomstick: She can use ice dust to turn the double into an ice sculpture, earth to make a statue, violet Dust to produce a longer lasting clone, and my personal favorite, fire to create a Blake-shaped bomb. *Faunus Senses **Part of Faunus biology **Possesses cat ears **Night vision and enhanced hearing **Hides her cat ears under a bow most of the time Wiz: And as a Cat Faunus, Blake is capable of seeing in the dark, a useful feature for getting the drop on enemies or blending into the darkness. Boomstick: Wait, does that mean she can also be distracted by red lights. Wiz: Well, yes, to comedic effect. Also, her shadow doubles only take one hit before they disappear, and she has a lot of issues she has to work through. However, Blake Belladonna proves her place amongst both the Faunus and within Team RWBY. Yang Xiao Long Wiz: Before Ruby Rose was born to Taiyang and Summer Rose, Taiyang had an intimate relationship with another member of their team, Raven Branwen, from their relationship, Yang Xiao Long was born. *Background **Age: 19 **Height: 5’8 **Trained by Qrow Branwen **Half-sister of Ruby Rose **Brawler version of Goldilocks Boomstick: As a man whose grown up without, well, a 100% stable father figure in my life, Yang growing up without knowing about her mother was tough on her, but luckily, Yang was also plenty tough herself. Wiz: After receiving training from both her father and her uncle Qrow, Yang enrolled in Beacon Academy, determined to become one of best Huntresses around. Boomstick: And she became a part of Team RWBY, yada-yada-yada. We know this part, so let's get to the good bit; Yang's weapons, the Ember Celica. *Ember Celica **Shotgun Gaunlets **Fires kinetic pulses **12 shots **Uses momentum to advantage **Has lost one **Ammunition ***Orange-Long range ***Red-Explosive Wiz: Combining the close quarter usage of knuckle-dusters with the blasting damage of a shotgun, Yang can use them to tear her way through her foes, or tear her foes apart if she's feeling especially brutal. Boomstick: Unfortunately, she ended up losing one of them, but we'll get to that later. Being a close ranged fighter also works well with her Semblance; by taking enough damage, Yang can unleash it back on the inflictor with a super-mode. *Semblance: Rage **Draws strength from damage taken **No defined limit **Must remain conscious to absorb power **Not limited to physical attacks Wiz: With the Semblance, Yang can essentially overwhelm an enemy with their own attack power, effectively negating their advantages. But this didn't save her when she charged straight at Adam Taurus, resulting the loss of her arm, and one of her Ember Celica. *Robotic Arm **Made to replace her missing arm **Extremely powerful blows **Contains a shotgun to replace missing Ember Celica **Can be detached at will Boomstick: So she got it replaced with a state of the art robotic limb. Packing one hell of a punch and a shotgun to replace the missing Ember Celica, Yang certainly knew how to lemonade out of the lemons life gave her. Wiz: As Team RWBY's resident brawler, Yang was often responsible to completing their progress to victory, especially with her Semblance serving as their trump card. But if the incident with Adam proved anything, its that Yang is far from invincible, and by using her Semblance, it essentially drains her of her Aura, leaving her tired and vulnerable to attack. Plus, her straight forward style of fighting doesn't work so well against those who are fast enough to dodge. Boomstick: But when Team RWBY enters the fray, you can bet your right hand that Yang will be there at the front to smash away any opposition. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Wait Wiz, how are you going to get them to fight? Wiz: With an original Grimm I've created called the Frenzy. Boomstick: Are we allowed to do that? Wiz: Officially, no, but on this site, we can do whatever we want. Boomstick: Well then, without further ado, it's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Above the clearing within a forest, a black mist with red energy cackling within it hovered many feet above the ground. It was the Frenzy Grimm, and it had just detected four different life forms for it to possess. Splitting it's body into four parts, they flew in four different directions. A moment passed before Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long came into the clearing from the North, East, South and West areas respectively. Having been infected by the Frenzy Grimm, the moment they saw each other, although they recognized and knew each other, a single thought passed through their minds; kill. They drew out their weaponry and charged forward. FIGHT 4/4 Their weaponry collided all together at the same time, sending them all skidding back several steps before Ruby lunged at Yang and Blake blocked an attack from Weiss, separating the battle into two groups. Ruby swung her Crescent Rose in two wide arcs, knocking aside Yang's arms as they fired off two shots, before running forward and performing a leaping kick into Yang's chest, pushing her back a few steps. As Ruby landed from performing the attack, she swung her scythe around to cut at Yang, who leapt over swing and lunged at Ruby, grabbing ahold of the handle of Crescent Rose and forcing her to the ground, only for Ruby to use her super speed to dash away from Yang's hold on her and appear behind her, slashing her in the back. As Yang turned around to fire a shot at Ruby, she sped around to her side, this time spewing Yang with flames from Crescent Rose, forcing Yang to bring up her arm and use her Aura to block the attack. Yang then took this opportunity to grab a hold of Crescent Rose and pull Ruby forward into striking distance, kicking her in the midriff and sending her flying back. Ruby rolled from the impact, but got back to her feet in an instant, lunging towards Yang. Weiss and Blake were trading blows with their respective bladed weapons, the clashes ending with Blake spinning around, applying the sheath to her blade and delivering a powerful strike to Weiss, to blocked it with Barrier dust. Although the attack still sent her back several feet, she recovered immediately and summoned a Glyph, sending a bolt of lightning at Blake, who used her Shadow Copy to launch herself into the air to avoid the attack before bearing downwards at Weiss, who used another Glyph to propel herself backwards from the slash Blake delivered, before using another Semblance to launch herself forwards at Blake, their blades clashing together, causing them to enter a blade lock. They were forced to separate as Yang was pushed between them by Ruby's onslaught. With all four of them in the same place again, their target's respectively changed; Weiss summoned a Glyph that produced a powerful gust of wind, sending Ruby flying far away and over the clearing. As Ruby freefell, she spotted a rocky outcrop that overlooked the forest clearing; equipping her gravity dust, she fired bullets at the formation, levitating parts of rocks for her to leap from and to with her Super Speed, landing on the outcrop. Meanwhile, back in the clear, Yang fired a powerful shot at Blake, which ended up propelling her into the surrounding forest, where she almost instantly vanished. In the clearing, only Yang and Weiss were left. Yang turned around to face her remaining target, only to realize that Weiss had taken advantage of her concentration of Blake to summon her Arma Gigas. Now it was swinging its gigantic sword downwards, yet Yang crossed her arms to block the attack with her Aura, pushing away the sword with her own strength before using the propulsion of her shotgun blasts to launch herself at the Arma Gigas, delivering a two fisted strike to its head, blasting it apart and causing it to vanish. Yang landed in front a Weiss, who thrust out with her rapier, only for it to be caught by Yang; Yang then swung her fist, catching Weiss in the stomach, at the same time firing a long ranged shot that launched Weiss towards the same rocky outcrop that Ruby had landed on. The impact smashed a large crater into the cliff, which, in addition the hole in Weiss' stomach from Weiss' shot, killed Weiss instantly, her corpse falling into the forest below. 3/4 Ruby, who was still standing on the rocky outcrop, looked downwards at Weiss' fate, before seeing that Yang was still in the clearing. Anchoring her scythe into the ground, Ruby fired numerous sniper shots of ice bullets at Yang, the shots striking Yang numerous times, forcing her to her knees due to the onslaught. Seeing where the shots were coming from, Yang fired a long ranged blast at Ruby's position, forcing her to leap away at the shot devastated the rocky outcrop, landing in the forest as she used her super speed to lessen the impact. Back in the clearing, Yang was about to step off after Ruby, when Gambol Shroud's whip snagged around her ankle, pulling her backwards into the forest. Yang was slammed against a tree, stunning her, before Blake leapt out of nowhere from the darkness, smashing into Yang with both feet and cracking the tree in half as Yang was sent flying backwards. Yang got back to her feet, but was unable to see Blake as she fired shots at her from out the darkness. Yang fired off numerous shots into the darkness in frustration as more bullets thudded into her Aura, sending her stumbling to the ground. But that last attack had been what Yang had needed to finish charging her Semblance. So when Blake bore down on her with her katana, Yang instantly grabbed a hold of it and stared Blake in the eye as hers turned red. Blake immediately recognized the sigh and used her Semblance to escape Yang's grasp as Yang's Semblance was unleashed, blowing away numerous trees with a blast of fire. The brightness of the Semblance illuminated the forest, revealing Blake to Yang, who set off in hot pursuit of her, blasting away trees with her punches. Eventually, she used her shotgun propulsion to lunge forward, intending to smash Blake under her next strike. However, Blake left behind her Shadow Double in its fire form, resulting in an explosion that sent Yang flying backwards. As Yang got back to her feet, Blake launched herself at her; Yang swung a punch at her, and Blake summoned an icy shadow double to trap her fist. In order to escape, Yang detached her robotic arm, the one caught in the ice sculptor and spun around as she did to launch another punch. But at that moment, Yang's Semblance finally wore off, and this caused her fist to break at it hit the stone shadow double Blake had left behind to enable her to leap into the air; now she was flying downwards towards Yang with her sheath around her sword, and as she landed, she sliced Yang in half right down the middle. 2/4 Yang's two halves fell backwards and smashed to the ground as Blake stood above them. A snap drew Blake's attention to Ruby, who had stepped out of the shadows in the trees. She saw Yang's corpse and the hold of the Frenzy Grimm was temporally lifted. Ruby: YANG! At her scream of horror, her Silver Eyes unleashed a blinding aura that illuminated the area. As it died away, it was revealed that neither combatant had been affected. Realizing this, and as the Frenzy Grimm took affect once again, Ruby started running around and around Blake, generating a tornado that lifted Blake into the air. When she was sufficiently suspended, Ruby leapt upwards, above Blake, then dived downwards, changing the angel of her scythe's blade so that it was pointing downwards, intending to run Blake through, who was narrowly able to use her sheath to block the point as the two of them smashed down into the ground, the impact severely depleting their auras. Battered and weary, Ruby and Blake got back to their feat as fast as they could. They clashed their weapons together, entering a blade lock as they tried to overpower the other. It ended with Blake leaving a purple haze Shadow Clone in her place, engulfing Ruby in a blinding haze. As she stumbled forward, half blinded, Blake slashed out with her katana, slicing into Ruby's chest and sending her flying backwards with a spray of blood. Her corpse landed on the ground. 1/4 KO! Outcome Boomstick: Hang on a moment Wiz, couldn't Ruby's Silver Eyes destroy the Frenzy Grimm. Wiz: Boomstick, this is fanon, we just needed an excuse for them to fight. Boomstick: Ah, good point. Wiz: Now, in terms of actual facts, it was fairly easy enough to determine who possessed the strongest attributes amongst the team. Blake, our winner, having taken on military grade personal and weaponry, appeared to have the greater experience. Yang seemed the physically strongest, Ruby seemed the fastest thanks to her Semblance and Weiss' Glyphs let her hold the edge in versatility. Boomstick: So we'd have to compare their abilities to see if they could handle the others. Wiz: Firstly, Weiss' Glyphs. It's been shown numerous times that Weiss is more used to using them to help her allies and often needs time to prepare their greater uses like the summoning of Arma Gigas. Boomstick: Time that is often brought for her by her teammates, so she'd be hard pressed for delivering powerful attacks if they were all trying to kill her. Wiz: Ruby next; she is a constant user of her Semblance, super speed, but like we all know, the more a Huntress uses her Semblance, the faster their Aura decays, and whilst her Silver Eyes are a unique power, they don't actually work against non-Grimm. Even against Cinder Fall it was clarified that her Maiden powers, or her Grimm Parasite, had something to with her being damaged. Boomstick: Onto Yang, and we can kind of explain Blake as well here; its been shown that those with good dodging techniques can avoid Yang until her Semblance wears off, and Blake's Shadow Doubles do this better than anyone. In fact, her Shadow Doubles could let her essentially dodge around any of the other's attacks and keep up with the fastest of them, and she has shown much more consistence with using her Semblance at vital moments. Wiz: Every member of Team RWBY brought something to the table, but Blake's techniques and experiences gave her the vital leg up she needed. Boomstick: Look's like all that's left to do is bury them, ashes to ashes, Dust to Dust. Wiz: The winner is Blake Belladonna. Next Time In the aftermath of this battle Two living robots will clash Susanoo VS Penny Polendina Trivia *The connection between these combatants is that they are all part of the same team training to hunt down monsters and who wield crystalized magic and combination weapons. *This battle would have been in 3D *If this battle had an original song, I would have named it 'Fairy Tale Ending', which refers to how the characters of RWBY are based on fairy tales, and adds a dark aspect to the concept of one ending Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles